


Little Things #36

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [36]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Watching the sea at night





	Little Things #36

"Aren't you feeling cold?" the familiar voice of home asks you in the middle of your daze.

You look behind you and see Youngjae. Wearing a hoodie and long, comfy pants, he looks so opposite from your ready to swim attire. He approaches you with a purpose, and that is to stand behind you and watch the sea while his arms make sure your exposed skin isn't suffering.

"The sunshine is here so I'm all warm," you say, putting your hands on his arms as acknowledgement.

Youngjae rests his chin on your shoulder. You both stare at the dark sea. It's the second day of your week-long vacation. The first day was spent settling on the hotel and trying the basic features of the beach. You were both too tired to enjoy the night after.

Tonight is the first time you're going out to see how the sea looks like at night. It's one of your many dreams.

"Wow," you can't help but say.

The moon and the stars are reflected on the dark sea, making everything look surreal. Faint noise from the night market a bit far from where you're staying is the only other thing you hear aside from the waves' splashes. The air smells salty, fresh. And the love of your life is right there with you. What more can you ask for?

"Why are you wearing that, by the way? You can't be thinking of swimming right now, right?" Youngjae asks, making you smile cheekily.

"That, my love, is exactly my plan," you move to face him. Hands clasping his tight, you break into a smile. "And you're coming with me."

"NOOOOOO!" Youngjae whines as you pull him to the cold water.

 


End file.
